five_nights_at_freddy_fanon_hispanafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Life Of Timmy y The Mangle: Episodio 3. Five nights at timmy's (parte 1) Locuras de 1 sola noche
Timmy: ah… qué aburrimiento de día. Voy a ver qué echan en la tele. (sale un anuncio) ¡Con este aparato mal traducido como el anti mangleados, podrás recuperar partes del cuerpo que se hayan caído, quemado, mutilado, o arrancado a la fuerza al estilo Mortal kombat! Solo por 9000 gensokyo-dolares, puedes volver a ver, a saltar, o incluso dejar de ser tetrapléjico, ¡cómpralo ya! Patrocinado por Alice Margatroid. Hazlo por ella. Timmy: mangle, avísame si ves otro producto de Alice Margatroid que no valga un quinto de lo que le queda de hipoteca a la jardinera esa de la escuela Slenderman. (Yuuka Kazami) Mangle: vaaale… (Suena el timbre) ¿quién será a las ocho de la mañana cuando Remilia Scarlet está esparciendo niebla por todo el lugar cual episodio llamado Red mist? Debo dejar las frases largas. (abre la puerta) Kirby: ¡hola! Mangle: Hola, Kirby. ¿buscas a Timmy? ¡timmy, ha venido Kirby! Timmy: Hola, Kirby. Llegas un segundo pronto, pero da igual. Kirby: he traido el juego de realidad virtual. Y el resto se una a la fiesta de O.D.I.S.E.A .D. (horriblemente divertido, increíble y sensacional, épico y asombroso dia) Lucy: hola, buenos días. Amy Matilda y Lily: buenos días. Con permiso. Kirby y Lucy: con permiso. Mangle: sed bienvenidos. Vamos a poner el casco virtual. Timmy: Ok. (son abducidos por el casco) Timmy: (se despierta) ah… ¿por qué siento algo metálico pegado a mi trasero? ¿por qué mi cuerpo está como si fuera metal, y tengo orejas de gato? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué esta vez no me duele la cara? (Intenta quitarse la camisa) ¡no puedo! Aparte, me ha cambiado el color de pelo. Ahora que no están conscientes, puedo hacer lo que siempre quise. ¡Cheeenn! ¡Cheeen! Chen adora FNAF. (aparece alguien) Toy lucy: ¿qué haces, que no vienes? (le lleva al pasillo) Toy Amy: A ver, ¿cómo matamos al guardia de seguridad? (mientras tanto…) Kirby: ah… esto duele. Espera… ¿tengo endoesqueleto de metal? ¡chicos, despertad! ¡me he vuelto un animatrónico! Ni caso. (en la caja musical…) Matilda: ¡dios mío, qué duro ha sido salir de ahí sin la llave! Espera, si estaba en la caja musical, ¡eso es que me he convertido en puppet! Me esconderé por si acaso. Y jugaré un poco a Mayro kart 9. (de repente aparece Alice cuando matilda está escondida) Alice la princesa animatrónica: ¿toy Timmy? ¿dónde estás? Iré a ver si está en la oficina. (en la oficina) Guardia: (asustado) ¿quién me mandaría meterme aquí? Acabo de hacérme pipí. Alice: Ignoraré eso. Guardia: ¡ah! (saca una pistola) Alice, quédate atrás. Alice: Antes de que me dispares, ¿sabes algo de Toy timmy? Guardia: ¡no! ¡deja de obstruirme la vista o te vuelo la cabeza robótica! Alice: vaaale, si yo solo vine a preguntar. (aparece kirby) Kirby: voy a ver si encuentro la forma de… (encuentra a Alice sollozando) ¿qué ocurre? ¿cuál es el problema? Alice: (llorando) ¡yo solo pregunté al guardia si había visto a Timmy toy, y el me ha apuntado con una pistola que en vez de balines tenía balas de verdad y del modelo AK 47! ¿por qué me odiara tanto? Kirby. ¡¿pero qué ocurre contigo?! Tan solo te preguntaba dónde está el animatrónico que busca. Tú estás mal de la cabeza. Alice: (entre sollozos) al parecer… odia… a … las… princesas. (rompe en llanto) yo ya sufrí mucho viendo cómo disparaban a mi hermano balloon boy porque le quitaba las pilas duracell al guardia. Guardia: ¡tu y el me queríais matar! Alice: solo jugábamos a ver quien robaba más rápido las pilas. Guardia: Alice, no empezemos, o acabarás como balloon boy. Alice: (rompe a llorar) Kirby: tranquila, Alice. Ya me ocupo yo. (aparece Matilda puppet) Matilda: ¿es necesaria mi ayuda? Kirby: no, ya tengo formas de aprovechar mis garras. (Matilda se va) Kirby: Mira, guardia de pacotilla. Volveremos, y pagarás por todo lo que le has hecho sufrir a una pequeña animatrónica. Te aseguro que no va a molar. (se van lentamente) Kirby: ¡eres un imbe…! (mientras tanto…) (aparece lily) (toca la caja musical de matilda the puppet) ¡guau, qué divertido! (sale Matilda) ¡eh, ya está bien! ¡vete a tocarla palanca a otro…! ¿lily? Lily: ¿mi prima es puppet? Matilda: ¡¿qué pasa?! ¡¿querías a John travolta?! Lily: ¡No!. Matilda: Mejor, que grease fue aburrido (mientras tanto… con Lucy…) Lucy: ah… ¡qué golpe me he dado! Juraría que he oído a Timmy gritando chen mientras estábamos inconscientes. Timmy: ¡Cheeeeeeeeeen! (aparece corriendo) Timmy: me quiere hacer matar a un tipo que dispara animatrónicos porque tiene miedo. Toy lucy: ¡que intentes matar al guardia! Que los demás están ocupados buscando a partir de qué edad se puede jugar FNAF. Lucy: +16 en todos los juegos. Timmy: espera, tu no eres lucy. Lucy y Toy lucy: (sarcasmo con Facepalm) me pregunto cómo te diste cuenta. (de vuelta con Kirby…) Kirby: o sea que... ¿te confunden siempre con alice Margatroid aún llevando la corona puesta? Alice: Eso no es normal. Kirby: ya te digo. Alice: o sea, que…¿tú, y otros tantos más habeis llegado aquí por el oculus rift? Kirby: si. Alice: ¿puedo salir? Kirby: ¿Y el portal? Alice: madre mia, y eso que tengo reconocimiento facial.No como Toy timmy. (aparece Timmy corriendo) Timmy: ¡Socorro! Alice: espera, tu no eres Timmy toy. Timmy: ¡Oh, dios mio, es Alice Margatroid! Alice: primero; no soy Alice Margatroid, y segundo, debes cambiarte tu reconocimiento facial. Timmy: si soy Neko. (humano con orejas y cola de gato como chen) Alice: tú te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, ¿no? Kirby: hola Timmy. Timmy: ¿quién eres? Alice: confirmado: Timmy el neko que grita como chen, se dio en la cabeza. Kirby: ¿y mangle? (mientras tanto…) Mangle: ah… todo de repente me parece más grande, y me noto de metal. Dios mio… ¡Noooooooo! (soy el desmontado) iré a buscar a los demás mientras intento saber por qué estamos siendo sometidos a un posible experimento cruel de un alienígena pervertido que te abduce… no no. Segunda cabeza del desmontado: hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Desmontado: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Narrador: buf… solo quiero llegar a casa y pegarme un buen vicio a five nights at fre… Cámara: estamos grabando. Narrador: aprovecho pa' decir que sois todos unos frikis sin vida. Director: ¡3 capítulos de suspensión! Narrador: ¡bien, vacaciones! Hasta la vista, pringaos. Director: ¡o buscamos a un Narrador nuevo, o cancelo la serie! Dios mío, ¿quién me dijo a mí que este era un buen tío? Cámara: usted, señor. Director: ¡cállate! Solo quiero que alguien termine la narración y podamos jugar a FNAF 4. Una niña de 7 años: ¡yo! Director: ¿tú? Esa niña: sí, necesito el dinero porque mi madre está enferma y tiene que ir al hospital de más alto standing, en el mundo. Director: de acuerdo. ¿cómo te llamas? Harumi: Me llamo Harumi. Director: A ver, di las frases de este capítulo en el spoiler, y te doy esos 10000 euros. Harumi: ¡madre mía, qué locura! Un neko, un conejo, un pollo, una marioneta, y más personajes Alter ego de nuestros protagonistas son el resultado del oculus rift al teletransportar a Timmy y sus amigos al mundo de five nights at freddy’s más sobre esto en la segunda parte, el capítulo 4. Nos vemos pronto. ¡hasta la próxima! (fuera del estudio…) ¡qué pringao! Debió saber que Freddy nos mató a mí, y a mis padres a los 7 años. No entiendo por qué Matilda siendo Puppet tenía que ser incluso más pequeña que Kirby que mide 75 Cm. Yo pensé que Matilda sería de 1,85 m. En fin, acabo de cargarme el episodio con mi desvariaciones. CONTINUARA… Categoría:Series Categoría:Historias Categoría:Chuuckykawaii